happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Specy Spooktacular III
Specy Spooktacular III is a one-hour long Happy Tree Friends Fanon special containing Halloween episodes. Unlike previous years, this episode will air as part of The Happy Tree Friends Show - but according to the people working on it, it will not be much different at all. It is a sequel to the original Specy Spooktacular and Specy Spooktacular II. The special will air on G4TV on October 31, 2014 and come out on DVD the following day. The writers are unannounced as of now, but W.C. the Producer is rumored to return shortly for this event. Lord O' Darkness has also returned for at least one episode. Past traditions such as custom title cards will be kept. The episodes will be released separately on the Mondo site and YouTube over the following November. There will be 30 episodes featured on the DVD, one being exclusive to said version. When released, this will be stacked up amongst DVDs of the original two specials. Description :Specy Spooktacular is back this year! With more spooooky episodes! Fall in your grave for 30 new episodes, smash into the gravestone for extra bonus points...ahem, episodes, from past specials, with commentary, behind the scenes, and me losing my breath trying to remember what we put on this DVD! Scary (or parody) names for creators The writers of episodes are given these nicknames at the beginning of episodes they write: *'W.C. the Producer': W.C. the Killer, I'm Stuck in the W.C. *'MMB The Cooolest': MMB The Cruelest, MagicManiacBilly *'Clesta the Winged Wolf': Clesta the Werewolf, Eerie-Clesta *'RandomzSunfish23901': RandomzVampire23901, RandomzMoonfish666 *'Lord O' Darkness': Lord O' Death, Jack O' Darkness You can add your's here but only if you're writing episodes. Episodes #'Dog Trio of Terror': The Dog Trio debut to scare everyone (horribly) who passes their house during Halloween night but are visited by the victim's ghosts and are haunted. #'Five Nights at Flippy's: '''A parody of Five Nights at Freddy's #'Dare to be A-Mazed: Some HTFs get lost in a haunted maze. #Banjo Bloodening: Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles and Lumpy encounter the scariest monsters ever made... Ghosts of themselves from Banjo Frenzy. #I Don't Vegetable-ieve It: Fruit and vegetables come to life and run rampant, all thanks to a curse. #Eye See You: Cream's eyes obtain a virus that turns Cream into a monster. The monster bunny has a thirst for blood, and only his sister can stop him. #Pet-ophile: ' Whistle gets infected by a zombie, under his owner Choco Cooky's care. #'Short Trilogies of Terror: Three stories in 7 minutes. The first one shows Tempty making a wish in a magic wand that turns everyone into real animals (still cartoon-like and still gory). The second one involves Nutty wishing for a Midas Touch, but in chocolate, which goes great until he turns himself into chocolate. The final story involves Disco Bear and his vampire girlfriend. #'Frank-Einstein: '''Sniffles revives Einstein through superior technology, but the jealousy of modern science caused the has-been great scientist to hunt for brains! #'Claw to Claw: 'The local arcade is haunted by a killer claw machine. #'AIN-U-TEP: 'Petunia is brainwashed by Jack to do evil all day. #'The Yin of my Yang: 'Angevil becomes separated, but his evil side runs amok. #'The Return of the Mobster After many years of laying dormant and hidden. 20's RS finally returns for another killing spree....only to find another killer on the loose. #'Friday the 13th' Sir Gron becomes a black knight to pillage the "gold" of children after being possessed. #'Ill-Breaded:' Bun becomes possessed, along with the whole town, after a witch mixes his buns in with a secret ingredient. #'You're Next:' Flare I flips out and terrorizes a friendly get together by placing traps and hunting down the friends in a remote cabin. #'Coral Outback Friends': The Coral Reef Friends, the Vehicle Friends and the Aussie Outback friends turn against the Happy Tree Friends. #'Blackout': The tree friends panic when the sun turns completely black and Sniffles struggles to find a logical explanation while the town is attacked by monsters. #'American Werewolf in Tree Town': Clesta and Soldier go out in the forest to explore, until theyre attacked by a werewolf! Clesta is badly mauled and her brother has been killed. What will happen in the next full moon? #'Alone at Sea': Quacks and Pinkie go fishing at the Bermuda Triangle at 2 in the morning and encounter many creepy creatures they never seen before. Will they make it out alive? #'Date with Death-tiny': Billy and Willy set their sister on a date with the grim reaper to avoid their souls from being taken. #'Creature from the Coral Reef': Slice discovers that he can temporarily walk on land so he decides to visit the tree friends...unfortunately they aren't too used to and calm about his appearance. #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA (exclusive to DVD) Extra episodes From Specy Spooktacular: #You Don't Know Jack #Werewolf Are You Going? #Strange Love #Send in the Bullies #Final Scare From Specy Spooktacular II: #In Your Dreams #Corpse Party #Car-mageddon #Night of the Living Dodo #See What I Saw Special features #Trailer for Season 57 #Exclusive commentary #Behind the scenes #Bloopers #Extra episodes from first two DVDs (see Extra episodes) #Bonus HTF Break: Batty for Candy Trivia *This is the second DVD sequel, the first being Specy Spooktacular II. Gallery If pictures are made, put them here. Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular